


North

by Morveren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morveren/pseuds/Morveren
Summary: What do people think when they think of Overwatch?The legend Jack Morrison, who had been the face of the organization until he died in a tragic accident?The brilliant scientist known as Winston, whose inventions had been revolutionary during the Omnicrisis? The tragedy that led to its downfall or the rumors that it's now working as an underground organization? Certainly, when people think "Overwatch" they don't think of an assistant-baker-turned-hero with a lame codename and an even lamer superpower.[Hanzo x Reader]





	

Now, while you _couldn’t_ say that you found a weapon of mass destruction by accident, you certainly didn’t expect to find what you did that day, either. 

Your subsequent disabling of it, however, _that_ was almost completely by accident. 

You didn’t even know what you were looking for when you set out that warm summer afternoon. After slipping on your shoes and selecting your favorite playlist, you decided to follow that strange push-and-pull sensation in your gut and take a walk around the city. 

Your friends had called it jokingly called it your “objective magnetism”, though the ones who took themselves a little too seriously called it your “superpower”.

Like Tracer’s ability to leap through time or Winston’s primal rage, which granted him near-unlimited strength on the battlefield.

Though you supposed that finding lost keys and the occasional missing puppy wasn’t quite up to par with being able to take half a dozen bullets without flinching, at least you always knew where the remote was. 

And you never ever ran out of change. 

See, you had a talent for finding things.

It wasn’t just that you had sharp eyes, and it’s not like you were so tidy around the house that you knew where everything was. 

No, it was that tugging feeling in your gut, akin to a dousing rod, that led you past the twisting streets of Dorado, barely even minding where your feet took you.

Most of the time, someone had to ask a question for your “magnetism” to get going. 

“Have you seen my keys?” (They’re in the bedroom, on top of the nightstand.)

“Where did I put my cellphone?” (You left it in the lab, where you had plugged it in to charge.) 

“Mason’s running a bit late, do you think he got held up by traffic?” (No, he just finished kissing your sister goodbye down at the corner by Banco de Dorado.) 

Sometimes, it felt as if the information had been in your head all along, waiting for someone to ask just the right question. Other times, there was only the push-and-pull sensation and you would have no choice but to follow—much to Mason’s dismay when you and his girlfriend caught him necking with someone _he really shouldn’t have._

Not that you were complaining.

Though at times awkward and uncomfortable, you had learned to live with it. 

And it wasn’t without its perks.

One time, you had followed the invisible string all the way to the farmer’s market and found a huge sale on milk and honey. 

When you brought it all back to the _panederia_ , Alejandra had clapped and cheered at the haul.

Her mother, Beatriz, had made milk-cream strudels out of them, which sold out so fast that her own daughter didn’t even get to taste them.

Beatriz had insisted on giving you nearly a third of the profits, way more than you normally would have made as her assistant. 

So no, though you couldn’t rewind time or catch bullets with your teeth (as Reinhardt would often do in battle, or so Alejandra swore), you certainly couldn’t complain about your strange skill.

At least, up until the point your magnetism led you straight to the biggest bomb you’d ever seen in your life.


End file.
